Fall into me
by Smokefilledmirrors
Summary: "Let me repay you for the favour you have done for me." Balaric


Bonnie hadn't a clue how she ended up in the tomb where Alaric was. The young witch felt the coldness of the stone floors on the exposed skin on her legs and arms. She felt a throbbing pain in her neck and right hand and felt kind of dizzy. Suddenly a voice from the darkness broke Bonnie away from her thoughts.

"You're finally awake." Alaric said as he moved over to where Bonnie was. "I couldn't bare to live with the fact I killed one of my favourite students."

"Alaric? You're suppose to be dead!"

"Not anymore thanks to you" He replied as he walked over to the young witch. "I knew I could count on you to save me Bonnie, you were always such a good girl."

Bonnie flinched at his touch when his hand caressed her cheek. His touch lingered on her skin and left Goosebumps in it's wake. Alaric smirked when he saw the small little bumps all over her arms and long creamy legs. He gazed down at her and noticed her short little black flapper dress and her tight curls. She truly was a beaut. The man smiled at her.

"Out of everyone who was crying, I heard you crying the most Bonnie. Would you really miss me that much?" Alaric said, he pulled the woman up from the floor and leaned into her. Bonnie felt his lips on her ear as he whispered into it. "Or would your tight little pussy miss my dick?"

Alaric's hand left Bonnie's check and touched her exposed thigh. Bonnie looked wide eyed at the man as his hand hide underneath her short dress. She felt him play with the elastic waistband of her panties, and could feel his hardening erection.

"Stop," Bonnie said trying to push the man off of her.

"Aw come on Bonnie don't pretend you don't want me. I could feel how wet you are for me. C'mon it'll be just like old times. Expect this time I'll be fucking you up against a wall instead of on my desk. Let me repay you for the favour you've done for me."

Bonnie slowly licked her lips as she remembered her secret affair with her history teacher.

- She walked into room 220 and took a seat in her assigned desk. He noticed the way she walked differently around him, he noticed how much shorter her skirts had become and how much tighter her tops were too. He noticed how she would always try to get his attention by raising her hand or staying after class to get "help" He wasn't stupid he knew Bonnie didn't need any extra help. She was one of the top students in his class. Today was no different. Bonnie skipped into class with her short skirt on and her tight top. The boys would gawk at her while some of the girls would whisper and call her a slut.

"Whoa Bonnie, who are you trying to impress?" Caroline said as she took a seat in her desk.

"No one, I just bought some new clothes and decided to give them a wear."

Caroline was about to reply but Alaric interrupted her by starting his class.

"Alright everyone separate your desk, we're having a pop test."

Majority of the class groaned as the 30 year old handed out sheets of paper to his students. He smiled when he reached Bonnie's desk and received a smile in return.

"Good luck" He said kindly as he placed the paper on her desk. After he finished handing out the papers he walked over to his desk and pulled out a bunch of essays that needed marking. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on marking his eyes always seemed to land on the caramel skinned girl. Bonnie looked up from her quiz and made eye contact with him. A smirk went on her face before she returned back to her test. Alaric's eyes dropped down to her legs that she was slowly opening, almost as if it was for him. Bonnie "innocently" opened and closed her legs repeatedly as she wrote the test. Alaric couldn't help but look and when he did his eyes nearly popped out of his eyes because the green eyed girl wore no panties. Alaric tried his best not to stare at her shaved pussy. He slowly licked his lips in want. He wanted to her, badly. He began to feel his cock twitch as he looked at her womanhood. He noticed how it started to become wet. Tearing his eyes away from the view the man glanced up at the clock and noticed that his class only had 2 more minutes left. Afraid to stand in case he had an erection the man spoke loudly from his desk.

"Alright Class, time's up. Please hand in your tests."

The group of students handed in their sheets of paper one by one before grabbing their belongings and leaving the class under Alaric's permission. Bonnie was last to hand in her test. She smirked at him before walking back slowly to her desk. Alaric simply skimmed through her test. He held in a chuckle when he saw her responses to the questions.

Date:" I'd love one thanks for asking."

When did the civil war take place? "Who cares fuck me."

Who won the civil war? "You're hot. Fuck me."

Alaric soon realized that it was just him and Bonnie left in the class. The man cleared his throat before calling Bonnie over.

"Miss. Bennett you're answers for this test seem highly inappropriate and none seem to answer any of the questions. You do realize that this will bring your mark down right?"

Bonnie blushed. "I can't have that happen, perhaps I could take the quiz _orally_?" The woman said with a smirk on her face. Alaric gulped and reminded himself that Bonnie was a student. A very hot student.

"I'm sorry Bonnie but I can't allow you to."

"I saw you looking Mr. Saltzmen." Bonnie whispered she looked over at the closed door before walking over to the man. "You usually collect our tests. I suppose you wanted to hide something, something that could get us both in trouble."

"Bonnie-"

"I won't tell a word Mr. Saltzmen."

Since when did Bonnie get so hot, and since when did she start calling me Mr. Saltzmen- Alaric thought to himself.

"Do you want me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, the woman pushed back Alaric's chair and hopped up on his desk. She sat facing the man. Alaric's eyes widened as Bonnie opened her legs exposing herself to him. "Because if you do, you already know you can have me."

Alaric couldn't help the thoughts that were running through his head and after a minute passed by the man acted upon them.

"Dear God, I fucking want you so badly."

Bonnie smirked when she heard those words leave her lips. Alaric lifted up her short skirt a little before leading his mouth to her vagina. Bonnie sighed when she felt the man's tongue swipe across her folds tasting her sweet juices. His teeth graze across her clit and Bonnie squirms. Alaric develops a hunger as he murderously ate her out.

"Oh fuck yes!" Bonnie encouraged "That feels soo good!"

Alaric teased her with his tongue leaving the girl begging for more.

"Don't stop, ahh- fuck."

She s. She smiled at his large erection. "You're wrong Mr. Saltzmen I will take this test orally." Bonnie opened her came and he licked up every drop of her sweet honey. Bonnie hopped off of the desk and removed Alaric's pantmouth at took his entire dick inside her mouth. Alaric moaned when she found her rhythm and sucked his dick like a pro. Just as he was about to come Bonnie stopped sucking him.

"Do I get an A on my test now?"

Alaric nodded his eyes were filled with lust. "Baby you can get a thousands A's if you just let me come."

Bonnie smiled and went back down on her knees and finished her blowjob. She swallowed every single drop of cum when Alaric had his orgasm. The man lifted Bonnie up from the floor and fucked her hard on his desk. Bonnie cried out with pleasure as he rammed into her at a dangerously fast speed and in many different angles until he found her sweet spot. The two of them came at the same time. Alaric pulled out of Bonnie and afterwards placed a searing kiss on the girl's lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow after class."

"You betcha."

*End of Flashback*

Bonnie felt herself grow wet after she relived the first time her and Alaric had sex. The man saw the lust in her eyes and smiled. Bonnie's hands wrapped around his neck as she kissed him hard , fast and passionately. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth as it danced with her own. Suddenly her dress was ripped off of her body along with her bra and panties. Alaric inserted two fingers inside of Bonnie and began to pump them in and out. Bonnie's toes curled at the pleasure he was giving her. She broke the kiss and sighed out his name. Alaric squeezed her clit making a long moan escape from her. As the pleasure built up inside she came onto his fingers.

Alaric removed his fingers and saw her juices all over them. The man brought his fingers to his mouth as sucked all of her love cum off. He savoured the taste of her. She was so fucking delicious. Looking down at her wet pussy the man dropped to his knees. He wanted to taste more of her. His mouth clung to her pussy as he ate her out. It was almost as if it were glued on because once Bonnie couldn't take it anymore and tried to push him away he didn't move. He continued to eat her out until she screamed out in pleasure.

"Alaric, Oh my fuck" Bonnie screamed "I-I can't take it, I'm gonna cum."

And she did. The man happily cleaned up every drop of her cum. When he got back on his two feet his face was covered in her love juices. Bonnie kissed him with passion. The woman quickly removed his clothing and wrapped her small hand around his large erection. Alaric groaned when Bonnie began to give him a hand job.

"Mhhm Bonnie"

He couldn't wait any longer he wanted to be inside of her. The man stopped his handjob and lifted up Bonnie and positioned her on his dick. He slammed into her hard and fast making her eyes roll to the back of her head. Bonnie's hips met every single one of his thrusts.

"Aww Fuck yes" She cried "Fuck me harder Alaric or should I say Mr. Saltzman"

Alaric rammed into her obeying her commands. He could feel her walls clench around his dick and it was a heavenly feeling.

"Oh god, oh god I'm gonna come" Bonnie admitted.

"Me too" Alaric groaned.

The two came at the same time. Alaric feverishly kissed her and Bonnie returned it. After a minute passed he broke the kiss and sucked on her right nipple and massaged the other breast. He slowly pulled away from her and began to dress himself.

"I have to go but I'll be back."

Bonnie pouted. The woman walked over to him and pressed another lingering kiss on his lips.

"I should go too." She said as she put her bra and underwear back on. She glared at him as she looked at her shredded dress. Talk about a walk of shame she was going to have to do. The young woman stole his shirt and put it on. Even though it was oversized it was better than walking home in her bra and panties. Just as Bonnie was about to leave Alaric stopped her.

"I'll see you here tomorrow?"

"You betcha."

Fin.


End file.
